Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved
by helloparadise
Summary: Talula Carter lives beside the one person that she fears and dislikes, Harry Styles. Although the pair used to be best friends when they were younger, Harry's unusual hatred for Talula has her deep in a never ending wonder as to why he feels that way. Can one summer change the hostile relationship between the two? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

I always dreaded get togethers with the Styles. Rather, I should say I only dreaded get togethers with Harry Styles. Anne and Gemma were lovely but the third member of their family was something else.

"Tally, you better be ready! We're going next door in 15 minutes!" My mom bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

Rolling my eyes in frustration I grabbed my blush, adding the final pink touches to my face. I stood up to look at my appearance on my large mirror in the corner of my room. Pushing the pleats down on my floral skirt I smiled in the mirror practicing what I was going to have to fake in the near future.

I turned around to close my window as the summer breeze brushed through. Opposite from me was the open window of the asshole named Harry. I could hear the pounding of Coldplay coming through his window and saw a shadow moving between the curtains. He must have been getting ready too.

Harry Styles used to be my best friend. It's quite funny what high school can do to someone. The sweet and funny Harry that I used to love seeing became the asshole that bullied and teased me. It was summer break now so having to see him on my time off was quite ridiculous in my books.

I walked down the stairs to see my mom waiting for me.

"You look really nice Tals, maybe Harry will take a liking to you." She said, letting a small laugh out as we put our shoes on. I picked out a pair of braided leather sandals and put them on my feet.

"Ha Ha, very funny mom. I would rather get hit by a car then have Harry Styles pay that sort of attention to me." My mother opened the door and I followed behind, dreading my fait next door.

"I wish you two never had a falling out. You we're such good friends…" My mom drifted off.

I think it hurt Mom and Anne in the sense that Harry and I always being together gave them a reason to gossip, bake, do things together that single moms do. They still were good friends, but the constant tension between Harry and I ruined things a bit.

I walked up the steps of Harry's house and did a quick prayer that he wouldn't try to ruin me infront of my mom like he did at school. It was summer break, maybe he would just leave me alone.

A quick knock on the door and seconds later a smiling Gemma answered.

"Laura, Tally, come in!" She greeted pulling me in for a hug. Gemma was so sweet, even when we were kids she was always acted like an older sister to me.

Anne walked in a smiled at us, taking the apple pie that my mom baked and placing it on the table to hug my mother.

"Harry! Get down here!" Anne called up the stairs much like my mother was doing to me minutes ago.

Anne gave me a hug, "Tally you look so beautiful! I almost never see you any more, where have you been?"

Before I could answer I could see the curls out of the corner of my eye and that tall figure that I knew all to well walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"She's too busy sitting in her room reading and singing along to that shit that she calls music." Harry smirked as he took his first attempt at a blow tonight. What he was saying was nothing compared to what he usually did at school. This was fine, I could deal with it.

"Harry Styles you apologize right now to Tally! You have no right to be so rude." Stated Anne, giving her son a death glare that had me turning away. Gemma looked upset with her brother and my mom just stood there.

Our parents always thought this was just the usual. That this was just the relationship that we now carried instead of the friendship that we used to have. Only if they knew…

Shaking his head and fixing the mop on his head Harry looked at me, "Tally, I'm sorry that I hate your music and that you're a lonely girl that just sits in her room and reads."

Shaking my head I said nothing. It was better to just leave him or else taunting him would lead to something bad.

"Oh well, kids will be kids! Let me help you with dinner!" My mom said way too excitedly trying to change the sullen mood that Harry had brought with him. My mom pulled Anne into the kitchen, Gemma followed.

I knew the Styles house like the back of my hand. I used to spend all my time here as a kid. Not wanting to bother anyone and just waiting for the night to be over, I started walking to the back of the house where I planned to sit on their back porch and wait to be called in for dinner. The sudden and hard grasp on my arm made me look up at who was standing beside me. Of course, Harry.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked looking down at me. He didn't scare me much, I didn't want any trouble with him tonight. His eyes bore holes into me.

"I-I-I was just going to the back porch. Just to sit outside." I stammered. Okay, maybe I was a bit scared.

Everyone saw Harry as a God. At school, all the girls loved him, and he got what he wanted when he wanted it. Harry really could do no wrong in people's eyes when we were at school, but I knew him. No one knew how he would always mentally traumatize me or the occasional push into a locker. No one noticed his hate for me.

When we were younger things were perfect with Harry. I could confide in him, he knew everything about me. I'm not really sure when everything changed between us. It was probably our first year of high school… when he realized he was too cool to hang out with Talula Carter anymore.

Harry let go and I felt his presence behind me as I walked to the back. Opening the back porch door, the familiar creek of the hinges echoed and shut a bit later than usual as Harry was too close for comfort.

It was almost silent as I went to go sit on the wicker chair in the backyard but then I was interrupted.

"Don't sit there, that's my chair. Sit somewhere else." Harry commanded me to move. I didn't want to sit on the ground, there were no more chairs.

I took a deep breath and leaned on the frame of the house looking out into the sun that swept Chesire. It was quite beautiful compared to the situation that I was in.

"Tally, why are you even wearing that skirt? Who are you trying to impress, it's hideous." Harry said from my left, I could feel his eyes burning into me and I just stood their, looking down as played with my long black hair.

I just bought this skirt at Topshop, at least I thought it was cute.

"Answer me." Again, with the demands I looked over at Harry.

"I just bought this. I thought it was nice. Sorry." I always apologized to Harry even though I knew he didn't deserve an apology. He deserved nothing from me but I gave him what he wanted in fear that he would start a fight, call me a name, anything.

It grew silent again and Harry this time looked out at the view. I finally noticed what he was wearing. The dark wash denim jeans fit his body perfectly along with the white v-neck that graced his torso. I noticed during our last week of school that he had started getting tattoos. With the way Harry crossed his arms, I could see the star that was inked under his left bicep. He was more then good looking, but I would never admit that.

Whipping his head around and looking at me his glare bore into my skin.

"I know you love me Tally but stop staring at me, It's creepy as fuck."

And with that he got up and left.

It surprised me how calm Harry had been tonight, but I suspect it was because of the presence of our families. Looking out into the sun again, I thought about how different things used to be, how simple and lovely my friendship with Harry had been... How I wished that he didn't hate me.


	2. Chapter 2

The summer's heat kept me awake as I tossed and turned in my bed. I looked over at my wooden bedside table to see the glimmering numerals of my digital clock that read 2:03. Why did I have to lay awake when I could be sleeping… not that I had anything important to awake to.

Dinner went somewhat smoothly at the Styles' with only a couple of comments here and there from Harry. He always pulled out the usually remark, you know comments on my weight and how if I scooped another spoonful of mashed potatoes onto my plate that I would truly be the pig that he saw me as. No, he really did call me a pig. But all of this was the usual. I was used to worse from him.

The breeze blew in from my window, letting me know that even sleeping outside would be too hot. Pulling the sheets from my bed I walked over to my desk and grabbed my laptop, bringing it back to the comfort of my bed. Opening up the internet, I immediately brought up Facebook to see what was going on. Scrolling through my newsfeed nothing important had really shown up. A quick glance to the right side of my screen and the name "Harry Styles" glowed on Facebook chat, signaling me that the demon next door was awake.

I always thought about clicking his name and speaking to him. Would he reply? What would he say? Fat chance that it would be something nice, or even a "hello".

His name soon disappeared making me think that it was a sign from God telling me that I should never think of such a thing as talking to Harry on chat.

The internet was so boring that there was really nothing left to do so I shut my laptop and put it on my floor.

It was too hot to pull even a sheet up around my body so I sat there in my shorts and sports bra just waiting to fall asleep.

Closing my eyes, I started thinking about how nice it would be to be at the beach right now, to lay in the sand and just listen to the sound of the waves crash against the shore. Now that would be relaxing.

My drifting thoughts almost had me at a slumber when I heard the sound of a boy singing. Was I dreaming?

My ears perked up and I sat in my bed, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. I realized that it was echoing through my window.

I stood up, being careful as to what I may find and across the small distance between my house and Harry's, I noticed his window was open too.

"Come on skinny love what happened here, we suckled on the hope in light brassieres…" I heard the voice come across to my ears.

Was Harry singing?

"And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine…" The deep heart struck voice went on.

Harry _was_ singing.

When we were younger, Harry would always sing whatever tune was stuck in his head out loud. Once he had a Spice Girls song stuck in his head and it even got me singing along with him. Gemma filmed us singing it together and I can recall us having some sort of dance to fit the tune.

As we got older Harry's singing rarely made an appearance and that's when the "cooler" and "popular" Harry started showing up.

It was odd how he was now singing at 2:34 A.M. to himself but wouldn't sing at all like he used to. I swear it's been a good 4 years since I had even heard that voice that I used to love so much.

I peaked out of my window to see if I could see him. There he was in nothing but his Calvin Klein's walking to his bed that lay right beside his windowpane. I smiled thinking that maybe his room stayed the same all these years. His body hadn't though, that's for sure. I even got a peak of his star tattoo again. Most of his pudge was gone and instead it was replaced with the fit body of a young man.

I walked back to my bed and laid there just listening to Harry sing the words to Bon Iver's, Skinny Love. It was one of those songs that could just calm me, no matter what was going on.

I smiled to myself thinking that even though the tension between us was more then overbearing for me sometimes, the bumps and bruises that he caused me, and even under all the emotional stress he's put me through that maybe, just maybe, the old Harry still lived.

It was a question that had me pondering but slowly and surely, Harry sang me to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining onto my bed, the heat on my skin had woken me up and the clock now read 10:15. It was definitely time to wake up.

Grabbing an old football t-shirt from school, I threw it on and walked down the stairs to find my mother on the phone with someone. She looked quite happy and the smile on her face meant something good.

Whenever my mother smiled, I felt a sense of happiness inside myself. I've always worried about her even though my father hasn't been present for the majority of my life. I barely knew him, he left my mom and I when I was four, disappearing into thin air.

Grabbing the cheerios that sat on top of the fridge I poured myself a bowl and added some milk. Munching away I thought of what to do today. Maybe my friend Daniela would be free…

My mom got off the phone and looked over at me, her face still beaming.

"What's got you so chipper?" I asked laughing.

"So, you know how we leave for Greece in a couple of days?" She asked looking at me excitedly. I was so confused as to why she was so excited about our trip. Yeah, I was excited too, but every summer my mom and I went to Greece for 4 weeks, soaking up the sun, walking in the colorful markets that we loved so much. It was a summer tradition.

"Mhmm…" I mumbled spooning some more cereal into my mouth.

"Well this year it's not just going to be the two of us. Anne and Harry are going to come with." My mother beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

_Okay was this a joke?_

"Sometimes you tell the funniest jokes-" I was cut off by her urgency to explain.

"Hunny, I'm not kidding. After last night, Anne and I thought it would be a spectacular idea! You and Harry could even try getting along." The whole Harry thing had my mind running in circles.

What was I going to do? These four weeks were supposed to be spent relaxing and not having to worry about the boy next door and his next move to make my life horrible. What was Harry going to do to me…

"No Mom, _please_." I could feel the tears coming into my eyes. I didn't want him there.

My mom suddenly realized that this wasn't fun and games anymore, "Tally, I promise you everything will be fine. You'll have your own room at the cottage. You don't have to be with him during the whole trip…" She trailed off.

I knew mom wanted this because it would mean that her and Anne could have a vacation together as well. Anne even deserved it; she worked so hard, just like mom.

"Please Mom, just don't let anything happen to me." The words that left my mouth meant a lot less then what she thought them to be.

"Nothing bad will happen. Harry will have no choice to be nice because he'll have no one else to be with." Only if my mom knew. I bet Harry was dreading this and planning on making me regret my life on the trip.

I just nodded not being able to speak a word.

"How about we go shopping today? We can get some stuff for our trip, some nice new clothes?" She asked trying to make me feel better.

"Okay Mom."

And that was it; I was going to be stuck in paradise with the devil himself.


End file.
